honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Tales from the Borderlands
Tales from the Borderlands is the 83rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the episodic interactive comedy graphic adventure sci-fi video game Tales from the Borderlands, based on the 'Borderlands series''. It was published on February 2, 2016. ''Tales fromt he Borderlands ''as originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Tales from the Borderlands on YouTube "From the developers that can make a compelling story out of literally nothing, comes the game that set all the records for shooting sh*t in adventure games." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Tales from the Borderlands'' Script From the developers Games that can make a compelling story out of literally nothing [Minecraft Story Mode], comes the game that set all the records for shooting sh*t in adventure games ''Tales from the Borderlands'' Descend to the surface of Pandora, a dangerous desert planet where murder is almost as commonplace as the US inner city! And get ready to point-and-click your way tot he top of the food chain, using only your wits, a couple of good friends, and a metric f***ton of QuickTime events! What, everyone loves those, right? Prepare yourself for an adventure game that has no right to be as good as it is, as Telltale combines their time-tested episodic formula with the manic murderous world of the ''Borderlands'' universe to create a story that's infinitely more charming and well-written than the actual Borderlands games. "Boner farts. All the best, right. We're calling them boner farts, love.". But don't worry kids, there's still plenty of dank memes! Step into the shoes of ''Tales pair of unlikely protagonists: a fast-talking con-woman with serious Daddy issues and a corporate stooge with a bunch of sweet bought parts, then set out to uncover the secrets of the Vault of the Traveler, alongside a colorful cast of lunatics. Featuring: a gun-obsessed love interest, an accountant with a weirdly ripped chest Listen, I'm gonna go see if I've got a shirt in the trunk, because your body is making me uncomfortable.", ''and adorably naive super weapon and your most loyal companion of all, loader bot. Loader bot is strong and real and he is my friend. ''"I will name my first born loader bot. Oh, you know, probably not, though." Experience the adventure game that lives up to its first-person shooter source material as you repeatedly die in extremely graphic ways, and almost every situation you get into ends up in a gunfight or Mexican standoff. Then watch as the Telltale engine proves it was clearly not designed to do action games. As the stilted awkward animations make car chases look like PS2 cutscenes, and make each gun battle feel as tense as a nerf fight. Journey from the depths of space to the deepest reaches of Pandora and bear witness to some of the widest variety of nonsense you'll ever see in a single adventure game! As you get into a death race; scoop out a man's eyeball with a spork; scoop out your own; shoot a diamond unicorn that poops guns; kill a face off a face; and become a mega zord! Then marvel as Tales makes you feel like every choice you make has specific meaning and consequence -- even though none of your choices end up being important at all! reads: Honest Game Trailers will remember that. Well played, Telltale. Well played. Get ready for a game hose worst aspect is the part where you actually play it. And you wander through massive rooms incredibly slowly, QuickTime your way through action scenes and mash your buttons until they break. Then feel yourself getting drawn into the drama anyway and become immersed in the fiction -- until you miss a button press because you forgot you're playing a video game and have to do it all over again! Seriously?! Who thought this was fun?! So dive into Tales and prepare to experience the Borderlands universe as you've never seen it before, where every choice is meaningful but pointless, characters are simple yet complicated, and everything isn't tied together by explosions and dick jokes! "My reward for you is gonna be long, hard and powerful. It's a rocket launcher! Man: "Yes! Innuendo!". ''Okay, so there's still a lot of those. Starring: Blue Collar Kaino Rhys; Vault Hunting and Chill Fiona; Probably Deals Pot Sasha; Ripped Michael Bolton Vaughn; Golden Frddy Bot; Corporate Krunk Vasquez; Catain Pandora Athena; Thunder Thighs Gortys; Beebop Finch and Rocksteady Kroger; Dark Rosanne Vallory; Fear and Loathing in Pandora Shade; and Handsome H.A.L. Jack. for ''Tales from the Borderlands ''was 'Gortys' Eleven.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Gortys' Eleven' (Cries) Catch-A-Ride! (Whispers) Catch-A-Ride.... Trivia * There are also several other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about other Telltale games, including 'The Walking Dead, ''Minecraft Story Mode, 'Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Tales from the Borderlands ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Tales From The Borderlands Honest Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Telltale Games Category:Graphic games Category:Adventure games Category:Interactive comedy games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games